


Masks and Manipulation

by krfcohoes, MrsCaptianHammer (krfcohoes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, Kidnapping, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krfcohoes/pseuds/krfcohoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krfcohoes/pseuds/MrsCaptianHammer
Summary: She needs a teacher. He needs a sidekick. Snoke needs babies!





	1. Chapter 1

Rey had never seen a planet with so much green. She had heard stories from one of the junk traders who traveled between systems and stopped at Jakku to buy some of the best that Unkar and others like him had collected from the scavengers. She remembered his voice was a deep rumble that vibrated through her tiny body as she sat on his lap. He regaled her and two other young girls with fantastical tales of places that were covered with trees so tall they reached up and tickled the moons with their leaves. She had giggled when he tickled her stomach and called him a liar while she went off to check her days stash and polish up what she could before she traded it in.

The man with the stories never came back to Jakku and Rey had noticed a few weeks later that the other two girls were nowhere to be found. When she asked Unkar about it he laughed at her and said that he had sold them because they weren’t bringing him anything good enough to sell and that unless she wanted to be sold to an old man with smelly breath too than she should start making some better hauls.

She didn’t listen to any more stories, but she did return to the idea of a place with more trees then there are stars and branches high enough to touch the moons. When she was to hungry to sleep, she would curl up and stare at the sky and think about the trees and a soft breeze that would make the branches sway and how if she ever saw this place she’d climb to the very top of every tree and imagined sweet fruits growing on the trees that she would stuff her face with and then fall asleep in the branches.

But the branches were too high to climb the trees and she didn’t see any fruits and she was running to fast to see if the branches swayed in the wind. She had always imagined this planet as heaven but right now she was running through hell. And the devil himself was chasing her.

She had managed to escape the Stormtroopers that had invaded Maz’s post but she could feel someone, or something, chasing her. She had time to fire back a few sporadic shots at her masked pursuer but couldn’t gain any ground and turned to fire directly at it. Only seconds later she felt her body freeze. Her muscles went tense and she strained to move but to no avail.

Rey’s eyes darted around in her sockets frantically searching for the beauty of the world she had dreamed of but finding only the monster that hunted her.

The mask was black and angular, clearly a respirator; but she didn’t think that the style or color served any functional purpose, she’d taken apart enough of them to know. The design scared her, and she imagined it was meant to. The hood was thick and black and pooled around the shoulders before dropping off and down the creatures back. All of it was black. She had heard of beings that needed special masks to be able to breathe off their home planets but hadn’t really met one and she didn’t know what language they spoke…or if they ate human flesh.

When it spoke, the sound was deep and growling, Rey couldn’t tell how much was just being reverberated through the mask and how much was natural but it sounded very masculine.

He was circling her, making her feel more and more like prey about to be devoured. She just started to panic at having lost sight of him from her peripherals when she felt the white-hot heat of his red blade so close to her cheek that she could smell a few of her stray hairs singeing

Only after he moved his saber away from her did her mind catch up with her body. The creature had spoken but she didn’t have the capacity to understand what was being said. She was slowly making sense of the words, they were after BB8, they wanted the map. He had said something about her, the girl he’d heard so much about. He’d heard of her? She was a scavenger who ran away from home in a junk heap ship with a droid and a cowardly storm trooper. What part of that warranted the attention of this monster?

Before she had time to cypher through anymore of what was said she felt her mind close off, being smothered by him. Her last thoughts were of fear and confusion as she felt strong arms lift her before she could hit the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

She was so soft. Moldable. As the shuttle took off someone offered to take the unconscious girl from his arms but he shrugged them away, taking the seat furthest from everyone else and marveling at how easily her small body conformed against him. Her mind was blank now. Pliable now that he had knocked her out.

He sensed fear from her. Good. Fear led to weakness. This would be easier then he thought. Slowly to keep from shocking her into consciousness he probed through her mind. Sifting through the pain and sentimentality until he found what he was looking for. The map. He tucked away the memory of what it looked like and let his mind return to his body. She was still draped across his lap. It was easy to control her, her power so weak, pitiful in comparison. But even in sleep he could feel her potential, raw and uncut. Seething just below the surface.

In that moment, he decided she was his. She would not come willingly but he didn’t care, the chase would only serve as further training for his future pupil. Once she was trained she would be a valuable asset to the empire. With her as his padawan he would be able to overthrow Snoke and take his place. Ruling over the galaxy as his grandfather had before him.

The lights dimmed, signaling that they were preparing to dock. He closed his eyes, pointedly thinking of something else and clouding his memories to prevent Snoke from seeing anything more than he had allowed.

The ship lurched, forcing a storm trooper who had been standing to close to begin with hurtling towards the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn’t think before reacting, using the force to swiftly push the soldier against the opposite wall. The impact was clearly painful but he didn’t react. He stood, striding out of the transport and towards the detaining and interrogation cells, barely giving the surrounding troopers time to press themselves against the shuttle walls to escape his path.

She felt so light in his arms. He was almost to the detainee cells when he decided to go straight to interrogation. He readjusted her in his arms before turning to head down the adjacent hallway. She stirred slightly when he moved her but quickly settled back in before he walked on. He could feel her attempting to nuzzle closer to him and chuckled faintly probing her mind once more. She was so innocent, her mind was clouded by a sense of comfort, and soft memories of strong arms filled her head.

As soon as he arrived at the interrogation suite he secured her bonds and notified the troopers standing guard that he was to be disturbed by no one other than Leader Snoke in the flesh. Once the door was sealed he took a seat across from her.

Now that she wasn’t pressed against him he was beginning to get bored. He entered her mind once again. The comfort was gone and the fear had returned. Curious, he inspects it closer. It’s been here for some time, churning and feeding off of her. She was probably only 19 years old but this fear was so well established in her mind that he was only fanning the flames, this fear wasn’t his.

A feeling almost like jealousy came over him. He wanted to see her writhe under his pain. React to him. Closing his eyes, he forced open the memory of his blade practically grazing her check and the smell of her hair burning as it touched the edge. She started to rouse, twitching in the chair. Forcing the final seal open he threw himself fully into her mind invading every crevice and shocking her awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not done yet ladies and gents, I will be posting more to this piece! I just didn't anticipate that people would be interested so I don't have anything ready to post yet. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story, I really appreciate it and am grateful for any feedback you feel led to give.


	3. Chapter 3

As the surroundings came back into focus her first thought was fear. An all-consuming fear that made her want to run. Scurry away and hide from the monster that was chasing her. But as her body jolted awake she couldn’t move. She was strapped into a metal chair, stiff bindings cutting into her wrists and ankles. The room was cold, and the hard metal of the chair sent chills across her skin. 

The masked creature was perched on the bench directly across from her. She felt a new fear surge through her. Even sitting it felt like he towered over her. The mask covered the entire face but the visor made it clear where his eyes were and it was obvious that he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes raking over her face slowly, waiting for her to make the first move, like a vulture waiting for its prey to tumble off the edge of a cliff so that it could swoop down and begin its feast. 

“Where am I?” She knew she was in an interrogation room, but maybe if she asked he’d slip up and also give her an answer for one of the thousands of other questions that were storming through her mind. 

“You’re my guest.” There was no denying his voice was masculine. So, she was right to assume that the creature was a he. But his tone was alarming, he seemed amused. Like this was a game and he looked forward to toying with her. 

“Where are the others?” Another safe question that held potential if he slipped up. 

“You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” he paused letting those words sink in. Although she knew that every title he so easily doled out was technically accurate, those people, her friends were more than that. 

“You’ll be pleased to know I have no idea.” So at least everyone else was safe. She was being held captive by this psychotic monster that could invade her mind, but at least she knew that her friends had a chance. Now she just needed to find a way to escape this chair and then kill him. Maybe if she damaged his ventilator the atmosphere would kill him for her.

“You still want to kill me” His tone was soft and curious and he tilted his head to the side. As if the murder she had been planning in her mind was amusing to him. 

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” She tried to fill her voice with a venom. Anything to make this thing stop staring at her like a meal. Without pausing he reached his gloved hands up towards the mask. She hesitated a moment and couldn’t look as the ventilator clicked and began to hiss while it slid forward. He stood as he removed the mask forcing her once again to look up at him, but this time she was staring into his eye. 

She was shocked. He was human. Completely human, without any damage, and he seemed to be breathing normally without the ventilator. Without thinking about it her eyes drifted down his body. He seemed different now. She knew that it was the same man but he had lost the ominous feel, no longer a vulture hiding and waiting, now she saw a falcon swooping in for the kill. 

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before he moved forward and dropped the helmet into a stand filled with some kind of gravel. A small dust cloud swirled around the podium and followed him as he began walking towards her. 

“Tell me about the droid” His voice was rough but not nearly as gravely as it had been through the ventilator. 

“He’s a BB unit with a celinum drive and a thermalhyper scanned indicator…” He didn’t allow her to finish, cutting off the elaborate technical jargon she was so familiar with.

“It’s carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest recovered from the archives of the empire but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.” His entire manner suggested that he couldn’t care less about her, she was just a bump in the road, but his voice betrayed something more. She wondered how often he went without the ventilator and if he knew how much his unaltered voice gave away. 

“You. A scavenger.” He was obviously annoyed. Frustrated that all of the storm troopers in the galaxy had been searching for this map, and somehow she had gotten there first. His eyes swept over her body, as if searching for something. Some distinguishing feature that would make her more than just a half-starved dune mouse from Jakku. She knew that no such characteristic existed. His falcon eyes locked on hers once more, hungrier than before.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” He moved closer again, his hand hovering against the side of her head. She turned away feeling him invade her mind once more. The pain was intense, but not overpowering. The feeling of being so filled with his presence was terrifying. But by far the worst was the memories, he raked through her mind ripping apart her thoughts and bringing her most traumatic memories and private moments to the forefront so that he could sort through them for his own amusement. 

“You’re so lonely, so afraid to leave.” She couldn’t help but cry, her body shook uncontrollably in pain and fear. 

“And at night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean.” Her only safe place, the haven that she fled to when life was to cruel, it laid before her but now it was distorted. Tainted by this monster’s presence. 

“I see it. I see the island.” She could feel the sweat rolling off her body as she tried to focus on something, anything. His hot breath was on her shoulder and it felt like claws scrapping to the bone. 

“And Han Solo. You feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.” His voice was grating against her ears from the inside and out and she couldn’t take it any longer. She gathered everything she had and started to pull the pieces of her mind back together.

“Get out of my head” He moved back. His hand was outstretched a few inches from her throat. The relief at not having his body so close to hers gave her a renewed sense of power. She would fend off this monster for as long as it took. Her mind would be her own. And eventually she would find a way out.  
One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but i promised i wasn't done yet and i'm still not. Thanks for hanging in there and i'll be back soon with chapter 4.


End file.
